DragonAge: The Halla Awakened
by Eva Galana
Summary: Adela has to leave Amaranthine and the Wardens behind, with Anders, now joined with Justice, in tow. Together, the pair find themselves in the City of Chains... F/Tabris, Anders, M/Mage/Hawk, Fenris, Merrill, Varric, Isabella, Carver...Sequel to The Halla Reborn (part of the Halla Series)
1. Chapter 1

_DragonAge: The Halla Awakened_

 _Chapter 1_

The young elven woman leaned over the battlements, watching as the red-haired dwarven warrior in the courtyard below bellowed out a combination of commands and insults to the sweating young men and woman of various races battling against the straw-filled and wooden shielded dummies. The wind blew her yellow-blonde hair from her face, revealing an angry looking scar that ran from the outer corner of her right eye and back toward one slender ear. The fine blue dress she wore fluttered in the wind as she brushed her hair from her eyes, and a noise behind her caught her attention. Still smiling, she turned and watched as the human mage stepped onto the roof and moved to join her side.

"Knew I'd find you here," Anders remarked as he stepped to Adela's side, turning his gaze from the scar on the pretty elf's face to stare down as Oghren ran the new recruits through maneuvers. "He's really good," the mage replied, glancing sidelong at the elf.

With a nod, Adela turned to her friend, "Oghren makes a wonderful Warden Commander," she said, glancing briefly at her dwarven friend below. "Much better at this soldier thing than I ever was."

Shaking his head, Anders offered, "Yeah, perhaps. But you are the better leader, Adela." Hazel gold eyes fixed once more upon the scar on the girl's face. Unable to help himself, the mage brushed a finger along its length, a frown on his face. "I really wish…"

"Stop," Adela commanded, raising a hand to take Anders' larger in her own. "No one foresaw the attack from the Crows. I'm far more upset that we lost Varel to the attack, and now Zevran is off, on his own, trying to 'fix this'. He'll just get himself killed, I'll never know, and he'll still be alone." Taking a deep breath, Adela released Anders' hand, which dropped to his side. She opened her mouth to speak further, and then shut it, turning once more to lean over the battlements.

"You really still planning to leave?" Anders asked softly, turning to lean beside her, his shoulder brushing up against hers. "I really don't think Oghren would let anything or anyone – be they king, soldier, assassin or Warden - hurt you."

"I know," Adela said in an equally soft voice, eyes never leaving Oghren as he slammed his great axe down to stalk over to a particularly clumsy elven swordsman. "But, he has so much on his plate now. Not only has he taken over my duties as commander and will shortly be assuming the duties of Steward of Amaranthine, but he does have his own wedding to attend in just under a month."

Chuckling, Anders shook his blond head. "I still cannot get over the fact that our dirty, smelly, belching dwarven berserker is going to marry the Queen of Orzammar…."

"They've a long history," Adela offered, recalling that Anders had not been with the group when they had met Serena Aeducan in the Deep Roads. "I'm just glad they finally admitted their feelings outright. Life is far too short to waste."

"Yeah, and him being named a Paragon didn't hurt his case among the Assembly."

"Having a hand in killing an archdemon and stopping a Blight carries a lot of weight amongst the dwarves," Adela agreed.

His eyes fixing upon an armored warrior that was stalking toward Oghren, Anders' smile turned into a deep frown. "Yeah, unlike others…" he muttered, anger seeping into his voice.

Blue eyes turning to watch the tall human as he was obviously arguing with Oghren, whose rough voice carried upwards to the pair, Adela had to agree. "He can't touch you," she remarked in a low voice, as though the human below could hear them. "You are a Grey Warden. The Templar Order can be damned whatever they may think…"

"I still can't believe that the Wardens…"

"Leave it be, Anders," Adela warned her friend, straightening and turning to the mage. "Try not to cause trouble, okay? We still have Justice to consider…."

"Yeah," Anders agreed, rubbing his long fingers along the inside of his palm. "I'm just as worried over our decaying friend as you are."

"If I could take him with me," the elven woman replied as she turned toward the door that led to the stairway into her home, "I would. I just don't see how I can hide a six foot tall, rotting, walking and talking corpse…"

Stopping, Anders watched as Adela approached the door before saying, "I'll think of something," the elf turned to look back at her friend as he stepped to her side, "I always find a way, don't I?"

Scoffing, Adela reached forward and opened the door, "Sure, Anders. But it's usually trouble you end up finding."

"Hey!" Anders' voice held a hint of mocking betrayal, "I thought you were my _best_ friend!"

"A best friend always tells the truth, Anders," Adela was now fully smiling, and it lightened Anders' heart to see if. "And you, my friend, find ways of getting into trouble I only dreamed of."

DA:A

The desperate knocking upon her door quickly degenerated into frantic pounding. Gathering her robes, Adela stepped quickly around the various crates and cases that contained her personal items, all packed and ready for shipment in just three days' time. Frowning, she reached the knob, one hand clutching her mother's dagger, Fang, as she pulled the door open, stepping back at the sight that greeted her.

Anders, his warden-issued robes torn – cut - and bloodied, stood, wild-eyed and frantic. A flash of blue lightening danced across his brown eyes, causing Adela to step back once more as she surveyed her friend.

"Anders?" she found herself questioning as she reached out with her Fade-sensitive senses. It was Anders, but…more. "Anders," her voice stronger, no longer questioning as she moved to the side, "get in here." The order was direct and firm, and the Warden mage, so used to taking orders from the former Warden Commander of Ferelden, stepped passed the doorframe and into the interior of the elf's home.

"What happened?" Adela asked as she glanced outside before closing the sturdy door to the noble home she claimed as hers. Anders' breath seemed difficult for him to catch, and the elf reached out to grasp the human's arm. The mage staggered slightly before straightening, stepping through the foyer and into the main room, and then turned to fix his gaze upon the elf.

Adela paused as she took note of the steady gaze from the mage. Blue lightening still danced across his eyes, but there was something else to the way he watched her, the way he stood. Too familiar, but not for Anders…

Sudden painful realization hit the elf, and she found herself staggering both mentally and physically at the implications, if her concerns proved true.

"Justice?"

The steady gaze continued, but Anders' mouth contorted, alternating between opening and shutting, frowning and grimacing. Finally, a voice that sounded like Anders, yet formed words that followed Justice's speech pattern emerged, "'Tis I, Commander," the spirit confirmed, paused and the continued, "And also Anders."

Taking a breath, fighting against the sudden lightheadedness that blurred her vision, Adela stepped forward, grasping hold of the back to one chair as she approached. "I cannot believe…" she took a breath. "What in the world made you…" she stopped again, shaking her head. "What happened?" She finally demanded, deciding to listen to what had caused the pair to do something as reckless of join before she berated the pair.

"It needed to be done."

Adela frowned at the response, tilting her head slightly. Blue still flashed within the eyes as they continued to stare at her steadily in a very un-Anders like manner. "That's not an answer, Justice," she countered, crossing her arms before her chest, allowing her face to form a scowl.

"Rolan." Came the next incomplete response.

Rolan. Of course. Nodding, she uncrossed her arms, stepping around to stand before her friend – friends? – and stared up into Anders' calm, handsome face. Reaching up, she brushed a hand along the impassive features. "What happened?" she asked again, adding more strength and less command to the question. With a sigh, the blue lightning faded, revealing only the browns of Anders' eyes.

"He's dead," came Anders' response.

"I thought as much," she muttered, nodding again. Glancing back up, she took Anders' arm and led him from the antechamber and toward the kitchen. "You have to tell me what happened." This time is was a command, and Anders nodded.

DA:A

The decision had been made, quickly. Anders would be in far more danger if he remained in Amaranthine than Adela was in. She had sent her envoy to the docks to make certain her chambers aboard the ship had been secured, and even now her crates and cases were being loaded upon wagons and shipped to the city for boarding.

Glancing over at Anders, who sat at the kitchen table, dully eating at the breakfast Adela had prepared, she sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her initial decision to run when she had received word that the Wardens were going to take her to Weisshaupt to determine how the taint had left her blood had been an easy one - Oghren had been a stalwart companion and friend, and made an excellent Commander. Nathaniel would act as his Second, and she knew that the Grey Wardens in Ferelden would flourish.

Back at home in Denerim, Theron and Shianni were expecting their first child, and Soris had disappeared, leaving the pair the only family she had left in the city. She had agents about, seeking information on where Soris had gone off to, but thus far, no word had returned regarding her cousin's fate.

And Alistair…well, she knew he would not be happy with her decision to leave and may well be angry he had been kept in the dark about her decision. He still visited and sent her letters, all hopeful she would someday forgive him and return to his side. The elf knew better. The months they had been apart had eased whatever hurt she had felt, and forgiveness had been a fairly easy and simple thing for her to offer to the human.

But with that time, she had learned that she could not return to him. Not due to any racial differences. And certainly not because she no longer loved him. She did. Almost as much as she had when she had married him. She just…knew…that their time together was over. She would move on.

And Alistair would as well, once she was gone. He had to.

So now she had to get Anders out of Amaranthine, to somewhere no one would ever think to look for him. And, fortunately, the city-state of Kirkwall, where she had already planned to make her first stop in her journey away from Denerim, would be the perfect hiding place for the mage.

At least that was her hope.

With another sigh, Adela turned back to her friend, who was now watching her, concern filling his eyes as he took in her haggard appearance. She looked tired, and he knew well that it was entirely his fault this time. Not that she had been looking particularly well these past few weeks. He knew, as did all within her tight knit circle of friends who served with her in Amaranthine, that the Wardens planned to take her, by force if necessary. That Warden Stroud saw fit to let those plans be known, only the senior Warden would answer why he had done so before he left Amaranthine.

Perhaps he was just a good guy. Or perhaps, he disagreed with the decision to take the girl against her will.

Either way, the most they knew was that Riordan had managed to get a missive to the stronghold of the Grey Wardens in the Anderfels, that Adela had somehow cured herself of the taint. Stroud had been sent as a vanguard, to test Adela and see if the information had proven true. His initial orders were to take the elf should they prove true; however the Warden found himself needing to leave on another, more urgent matter. Before leaving, he had subtly warned Nathaniel that others would arrive, and they would not care who got in the way. Adela was important; the information on how she managed to cure the incurable was of vast importance; and the Warden knew they would stop at nothing to garner that information. Stroud had left during the night, and Nathaniel had gone directly to his Commander and friend to warn her, and urge her to leave.

It was Nathaniel's suggestion she go to Kirkwall. The young Howe had spent a great deal of his life in the Free Marches, and he knew Kirkwall well enough to recommend it to be the first stopping point in her journey. He had gotten a missive to one of his contacts in the Dwarven Merchants Guild, and from there, they learned that Bodhan and his son now resided in Kirkwall. A happy coincidence they were more than eager to take advantage of. With the merchant's help, Adela was able to secure a home for herself as well as passage and entry into the city itself. The merchant had been careful not to reveal that it was the Hero of Ferelden that made her way to the city, but rather the daughter of a highly successful and influential elven artist.

A small smile formed on Anders' face, and Adela visibly relaxed. The mage took note and continued to eat his breakfast, watching as more tension seemed to ease from the elf. He was very grateful Adela had such friends as Nathaniel and Bodhan. He was grateful for such a friend as Adela.

He was nervous about the journey, concerned about how an elf and a human mage could live in Kirkwall, but he trusted Adela. Knew that this was the only course they could take.

And Justice, lurking in the back of his mind, still as keen to please and obey his Commander, seemed to understand the importance of what they did now. Strangely, the spirit seemed almost eager to get to the City of Chains.

There was a knock at the front door and, with a glance at her friend, Adela left the kitchen to see to it. Anders straightened, neglecting his food as he strained his ears to try and listen in on the low conversation at the front door. He all but held his breath as Adela entered the kitchen, a tall human male behind her. He instantly recognized the weathered features and sun-bleached hair of Constable Aidan. The constable glanced at the mage and then back to Adela, who was pulling a brown cloak from a peg. "Anders," she said, "gather your cloak. It's time to go."


	2. Chapter 2

_DragonAge: The Halla Awakened_

 _Chapter 2_

The stench of damp creosote, rot and filth, tinged with the sharp odor of humanity permeated the heavy air, not only with its stink but coloring the very air itself with a dusty gray. Nose wrinkling, the young man glanced about him, frowning as he watched the denizens of this underground realm scurry to and fro, some crouched in dark corners, other standing defiantly straight, glaring at any who would dare meet their eye. A frown turning the corners of his generous mouth downward, the blond human turned to his companions.

"I cannot believe that people live here," he muttered, casting an accusing eye to the tall red-headed woman in heavy armor.

Shaking her head, the woman frowned at her friend. "Darktown existed long before we arrived here, Hawke," she said, "And the guard…"

Raising a hand, the young man – Hawke – shook his head. "I'm sorry, Aveline," he repented, shaking his head further as he turned back, stepping further – deeper – in Darktown. "I know it's not your fault. It's just…" he swept a hand outward, encompassing the desolation and destitute surrounding them.

"I know," Aveline's voice softened as her green eyes followed Hawke's blue. "I could not begin to fathom that Ferelden would allow any to suffer so."

Snorting, the taller male with them, his blue eyes sharp, turned to the woman. "There may not be any 'Darktowns'," he grated, "but plenty of destitute and, after the Blight, desolation."

"Now, now," the blond dwarf who had listened to the conversation, mentally taking note of each of the humans' reaction to the underground community of Kirkwall, "children," the taller male glared at the dwarf while the shorter blond merely chuckled, "We're not here to change the world, afterall."

"Why not?" Hawke questioned, blue eyes scrunching slightly as he turned, brushing a long fingered hand down the leather jerkin he wore. "It would seem Kirkwall needs a little changing."

"Humph," the other male snorted, garnering the blond's attention. "What good would that do, Brother?"

Shrugging, Hawke offered the other a small smile. "Just seems the right thing to do, Carver. Not too long ago, you would have understood that."

"Yeah, right," Carver muttered, kicking at the dirt and soot the covered the ground of Darktown. "that was before…" his speech stopped, and he shook his head as he turned to follow his elder brother.

"I hope that this Warden can help us, Varric," Hawke said as Carver swept passed them, the blond's eyes seeking the dwarf's. "I still don't like the idea of approaching a Grey Warden…"

"What's there to worry about?" Varric questioned, his smooth voice rising ever so slightly.

"You know, I just met you and already I get this sense that I'm already in trouble."

"See?" Varric chuckled as he stepped around the taller human and resumed walking quickly to catch up with the longer-legged Carver and Aveline. "You and I are going to get along just fine."

"Oh? Because I realize you are just trouble waiting to happen?"

His chuckle deepening as he cast a quick eye to the human. "Already happened, Hawke. You just don't know it yet."

Stopping in his tracks, the young man frowned, shaking his head. Then, rushing to catch up, he asked, "And that's supposed to reassure me?"

OOO

The door swung open, revealing a fairly large chamber, the walls lined with various shelving, all filled to capacity with herbs, bandages, various surgical tools, and the like. Among those were set up various cots, all covered in white cloth, all empty.

Directly ahead, and to where Hawke's attention gravitated stood a man with sandy blond hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, his tunic and trousers stained with blood and other liquids. That blond head was bowed as he focused his attention upon a young boy who lay upon a cot, his worried parents hovering as a young elven woman, her blonde hair pulled in a neat bun, the skirts to her dress pulled up slightly to avoid tripping, stepped nearer them, speaking to them in soft tones as the healer continued his work.

Hawke was slightly started as he felt the pull of the Fade and a soft blue erupted from the healer's hands. Despite being warned that the Warden was a mage, the level of control and power that emanated from the healer was astounding, and watching the other man work was a thing of beauty. Letting out a breath the young Fereldan did not realize he held, he stepped closer inside, the others following at his heels.

With a slight cough, the boy on the cot stirred, eyes opening as the healer stepped back, staggering ever so slightly as the elven woman helped the boy's parents gather him up. She kindly declined any offer of payment they offered, and assisted them to the door. Carver watched as the pretty elf directed the family out of their clinic and into Darktown, the young man turning back to quickly catch up to his elder brother.

As they approached, the Warden mage turned away, seeming exhausted from his administrations. A flash of blue erupted about the man's form and they stopped short as he spun about, staff in hand, power flaring about his hands. Behind them, they heard the click of a locking mechanism and turned to watch as the elven woman now held a finely crafted bow in her hands, two arrows already notched, a third dangling from agile fingertips as she took aim directly upon Carver's head.

"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why have you disturbed it?" the mage demanded, his tired voice belying the power that emanated from him.

"Hold now," Hawke said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture, relieved as none of his companions, although startled by the hostility both healers now presented them with, had not reached for their weapons. "I thought Wardens were all about taint and death. Not healing and salvation."

"Wardens?" the Warden mage frowned, honey-brown eyes glancing back to where the elven woman stood, arrows still ready to fly. "Did they send you here?" he demanded, anger in his voice as his hands flared once more with power.

"Hold it there," Varric replied, Bianca held low to his hip, "we just need some information about the Deep Roads, is all."

"Anders…" the elven woman caught the mage's attention, a frown marring her pretty features. Nodding, the mage, still frowning and tense, turned to the intruders.

"We…I want nothing more to do with the Deep Roads," he said, sweeping his hand toward the door. "So, you can just go now, leave us alone."

"Now, wait a moment," Hawke stepped forward, "any information you could give us could save lives."

"How so?" Anders questioned, body still tense as his eyes darted toward the elf. "The Deep Roads are blighted, dangerous, terrible and….well, dangerous. You really don't want to go there."

"You've got the truth of it there, Blondie," Varric chuckled, head turned ever so slightly to watch as the elven woman glanced over at the Warden mage. "But, thing is, we're planning an expedition. Deeper than any have gone," Here the elf sputtered slightly, shaking her head as she gradually lowered her weapon.

"You are a fool," she said softly as she made her way around the group to stand slightly to the side, her blue eyes fixed upon the group.

"Oh?" Varric, now intrigued by the elf, turned his attention fully upon her. His sharp eyes took in the fine quality dress she wore, the easy grace with which she moved. She was well-fed and obviously well-off. The bow she held was of a design he had never seen before, and the technique of notching multiple arrows seemed an easy practice for her. Normally, he would have scoffed and taunted one doing so; this elf, however, seemed born to the bow. His eyes searched her face openly, taking note that there were no tattoos marking her as Dalish, yet noting the deep scar at the corner of her eye. Her accent…

"You Fereldan, too?" the dwarf asked, noticing that the elf frowned at him, but did not respond to his question. With a heavy sigh, realizing that the elven woman was going to continue to be obstinate, Varric turned his attention back toward Hawke and the Warden, who had carried on with their conversation.

"…Although," Anders paused, glancing over at the elf and then back to the man before him, "a favor for a favor? What say you to that?"

"Anders…" the elf said again, the frown remaining as her lips turned downward as she refocused her attention to her friend. "I don't think that is wise…"

"We need help, Adela," the mage responded, "And if these…fine folks can help us, all the better."

"Let's be very clear," Hawke said, glancing between mage and elf, "I don't do anything involving children or pets."

The comment caught the elf – Adela – off guard, and she giggled slightly, eyes widening slightly as she quickly shut her mouth. Varric smiled slightly, pleased to see that she was not as hardened as she had initially appeared. As the dwarf turned, he noticed Carver's attention fixed solidly upon the pretty elf. Chuckling softly, shaking his head, Varric turned back to where both mages were bartering their time.

"I have a friend, forced into the Gallows," Anders was explaining, his attention fully fixed upon Hawke. "We plan to free him," he swept his hand out to include the elven archer. "But, something may go wrong, and we may need back-up." He glanced over at Adela, watching as she gave him a slight shake of her head. He turned back to Hawke, smiling slightly, hoping that Adela would forgive his moment of disobedience. "I am certain you of all people would understand."

A fine blond brow rose. "I would not leave any mage to suffer in the Gallows, not if I had the power to help free him."

"Brother," Carver sighed from behind, "we are risking a lot of trouble should the Templars find out."

"Then make certain they do not," Adela said in a voice that seemed used to command. "If you do not feel up to the task, do not take it." She was now walking over to Anders' side, her blue eyes set upon the mage's face, her expression showing how clearly she disapproved of this plan.

"And if we don't, no Deep Roads information, am I right?"

Adela turned to Hawke, a determined set to her chin. "You have the right of it," she tilted her head slightly. "Just because you are a fellow Fereldan does not mean that we have cause to trust you. I'll not risk Anders or my safety."

"Don't you think that you are already in danger?" Aveline asked, "We could simply report you to the Templars."

"Aveline…" Varric grated out lowly.

Now facing fully the much taller human woman, Adela's eyes narrowed, "I promise you," she said between clenched teeth, ignoring how the guardswoman now bristled slightly at the elf's more menacing stance. "If I for a moment felt that any of you were a danger to Anders or myself…"

"Hey, hey!" Hawke stepping between the two women, turning to glare at Aveline, staring the woman down until she lowered her eyes contritely. He then turned back to Adela. "Mistress," he bowed slightly to the elf, "I promise you, we would never turn any mage over to the Templars."

"Right, yeah, never," Carver echoed, nodding his head as he bumped Aveline slightly. The guardswoman frowned, green eyes meeting the hostile blues of the tiny elven woman. The former officer searched the elf's face and eyes, noting that there was no fear, only firm resolve to protect what was important to her. Aveline frowned slightly, feeling that she should know the woman before her. However, Adela was an elf, and therefore had never served in any army or unit. However, the elven woman was protective of the Warden, and that was something Aveline could respect and understand.

Giving the elf a quick, firm nod of acknowledgement, Aveline stepped back, obviously revoking her previous half-threat. Adela relaxed slightly before turning her attention back to the mages, who had resumed their bartering of time. Several minutes later, Adela was leading them from the clinic, locking the door firmly behind the group.

Turning back to Anders, her frown deepened as she stepped nearer to her friend.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you may well have landed us in?" She demanded as she settled her bow beside Anders' staff.

Rubbing at his eyes, Anders nodded. "We have to get Karl out of there, Adela," he moved his hand, and Adela watched as the tiny streaks of blue flashed along Anders' brown eyes.

Sighing, she reached over, patting his arm as she neared. "Then do me a favor, okay?" Anders lifted his head, watching his friend and former commander. "Come back to the house and rest." She lifted a hand as the mage began to protest. "You will need rest, and food, and possibly even a bath." She glanced back toward the door, her anxiety rising again.

"You're afraid they will come back, this time with an army at their back?" Anders carefully put his hands upon Adela's shoulders, pulling the elf around and into an embrace. "You've really become a bit of a lion, you know?"

Sighing against her friend's chest, Adela said, "It's this place. Kirkwall…everyone is just out for themselves, and the air itself just feels wrong and keeps clawing at me," she frowned lifting her head, "And with the Knight Commander…"

"Easy, Adela," Anders pushed her away a bit, looking into her eyes as he brushed away a stray lock of hair. "We'll be safe."

"I'll feel safer once we are able to get away from this place, Anders." She shook her head. "It was a mistake to come here. To bring you here…"

Shrugging his shoulders, Anders turned away, picking up his bladed staff as he handed Adela her bow. "It was the only choice we left you with, remember?" He tilted his head, smiling at his friend. "You could have left us behind…"

"To the Void with that," Adela cursed, cutting the air with one sweeping hand, scowling at her friend. "You are one of my dearest friends, Anders. And I have a duty and responsibility to Justice. How could I leave you…?" She shook her head, fatigue threatening as her adrenaline evaporated.

"Okay, okay," Anders chuckled, trying to ease the tension as he steered the elf toward the door. "Home, meal, and bath. I can do that."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hee… after my last review, I went back and realized that not everyone who sees 'Halla' will know this is part of a series. There are currently 4 prequels to this: The Halla, The Halla at First Sight, The Halla Tainted, and The Halla Reborn. This is directly after The Halla Reborn. Sorry about that…_

 _The Halla Awakened_

 _Chapter 3_

Anders followed Adela to her home, still amazed that Bodhan had managed to acquire such a decent dwelling for her, despite her being elven. It was a nice area, above Low Town, mostly populated by wealthy elves or moderately well-off humans. It was a well-kept, neat area, far nicer than anything in Low Town, but not nearly as opulent as High Town.

Once inside, he looked around at the entry way, neat and narrow, with a flight of steps to his right that led to the bedrooms upstairs, and then straight ahead, to where the common room, kitchen and library awaited.

It was not nearly as impressive or foreboding as the Fortress in Amaranthine, and far more modest than the mansion the elf had occupied once abdicating her command to Oghren had been. But, as she was trying to live a bit unnoticed, while still being comfortable, it was rather nice. And, honestly, Anders was pleased that Adela had not opted to live in the alienage.

A flash of the briefest of angers welled within him as he thought of all that Adela had to give up in Amaranthine, simply because the Grey Wardens could not leave well enough alone.

Well, and also because of one persistent idiot of a King.

Scoffing, Anders pushed Justice back down into the depths of his psyche as he paced down the hallway to where Adela was handing off her cloak to the dark-haired elven girl who served as her maid, instructing her to bring water to the upstairs room that she had set aside for Anders' sole use. The girl bobbed her head eagerly before rushing off to do her mistress's bidding. Chuckling and shaking her head, Adela turned back to her friend.

"She reminds me a little of Gail," she remarked as she settled into one of the overstuffed chairs that sat before the large fireplace.

Grinning at the mention of the pretty elven servant to the Arlessa of Redcliffe, Anders sat in the chair beside Adela, turning to enjoy the warmth from the fire.

"Do you miss home?" Anders asked in a quiet voice, keeping his eyes fixed upon the flickering flames. He heard the elf shift slightly in her seat before turning to watch her.

Adela now faced the mage, a small frown on her face. "Yes," she remarked. "I don't like Kirkwall. I can feel the wrongness in the air itself," she complained slightly, turning back to the fire. "Rayla," she indicated toward the kitchen where the servant had disappeared, "is smart and quite skilled with a needle and thread, but her wares would never be sold openly in the markets here." She glanced down at her hands, turning them palms up where the past couple years of noting but battles had turned the palms and fingertips calloused. "I'm fortunate," she looked back up. "I have enough wealth to be able to say I am anything, even an artist of some renown back in Ferelden."

Frowning, Anders shook his head. "You are an artist of some renown, you know."

"Adela _Tabris_ is an artist of some renown," she smiled softly. "But, I took my mother's clan name now. No one in Ferelden would know Adela Mahariel…"

Shrugging, Anders settled back, closing his eyes. "You can always just use your real name, you know."

He heard her gentle scoff and felt a soft smack to his elbow, and he grinned. "Certainly. And have every Grey Warden within a hundred miles at my door? No thank you."

"Or a certain tall, muscular, fairly decent looking King standing there?"

The silence that followed told Anders he may have said too much, so he carefully opened his eyes to see Adela had turned her attention back to the fire. She sighed before settling back. "Will it ever stop hurting, Anders?" She turned to her friend.

Shrugging, Anders frowned. "Can't say I'd know. I've never cared about anyone before, never fell in love. So I can't honestly answer that."

Nodding, Adela closed her blue eyes. "Well, then. Perhaps you should get cleaned up," she opened her eyes, and Anders flinched slightly at the mild pain contained within their depths, despite her light tone. "You will be seeing Karl at the chantry later this eve." She gave him a small smile, "I should perhaps make certain Rayla has fetched enough water for your bath. You can heat it up as you like."

Anders watched, quietly, as Adela rose gracefully from her chair and went to the kitchen to check on the maidservant.

OOO

To say that the rescue Anders had planned was a total cock up would have put it mildly. The mage scowled, glaring about his clinic as he listened to Adela speak with the members of Hawke's group, his back straight, hands clenched at his sides. That they had dared to make Karl tranquil…

He could not control anything that occurred; when the sunburst brand was revealed to the group, Anders' rage and shock allowed Justice to surge forth in his full glory. Anders' body had glowed with a brilliant blue light as the Fade itself opened up to allow the spirit full control over the mage. Lightening crackled across his eyes and his magic... Anders had always been powerful, especially with the healing arts. However, once Justice took control, that power was transformed, and he became a juggernaut of destruction and violence.

That Hawke and their new companions had witnessed that….

That Adela saw fully and for the first time the result of their joining…

It was all too much for the mage, and he had rushed ahead, leaving Adela behind with near strangers as he staggered back to his clinic. He only hoped she would forgive him…

"So, that back there," Hawke was striding forward, purposefully, his own staff – bladed to resemble a halberd – sheathed at his back as he left his fellows at the entranceway with the elven archer. "I suppose this is the part where you tell me you're an abomination."

It was not a question. Hawke was a mage, one who proved was powerful with force magic. He had watched, almost clinically, during the transformation from Spirit Healer to possessed mage. Now, here he was, demanding an explanation.

And, regardless of how Justice may feel, the younger mage did, indeed, deserve such an explanation. After all, Anders had jeopardized not only their mission, but the welfare of those who accompanied him.

 _Including Adela_ , the mage added internally, hoping that Justice could somehow hear and understand just how much they could have lost.

"You're wrong," he turned to study the younger mage, "but not far wrong." He then went on to explain the circumstances leading to his and Justice's joining. How the Grey Wardens had allowed into their ranks – against his commander's expressed wishes – for the purpose of keeping track of any mages allowed into the Ferelden ranks. A consolation to the Chanty, despite the king himself having declared that mages were allowed to roam freely within the borders of his country. Hawke listened, quietly, once or twice interposing his own question when it seemed Anders would falter. The more the pair spoke, the more Anders' respect for the younger man rose.

"We cannot always predict the consequences of our actions," Hawke was now saying, his voice soft and purposeful, "we can only make them with a true heart."

Surprised, his eyes widened, Anders felt himself resort to old habits. "Well," he almost purred, a small coquette smile playing about his lips. "Under that scruffy exterior, it seems as if you have a bit of a soft heart yourself." When Hawke's eyes widened with surprise, mouth opened slightly, Anders attempted to back track from his flirting. "I…I'm sorry," he almost sputtered, eyes going to the back of the clinic where Adela stood, speaking with Varric and Carver. Turning his attention back to the other mage, he said, "We've only just met, and I already feel as though I know you."

Offering the other a smile, Hawke remarked, "No offense taken, really." He tilted his blond head slightly. "Although I had thought you and…" blue eyes skimmed toward the back, settling upon Adela's lithe figure. As he turned back to Anders, the older Fereldan mage smiled.

"Adela is my dearest friend," he said. "The only one who has stuck by me. Despite all the bad decisions I've made," here he chuckled. "Including joining the Wardens. But," his eyes fixed upon Adela, who was now shaking her head, but smiling at the tall human male. "there is nothing romantic between us," he looked back at Hawke. "We care for each other too much for that."

Lips twisting slightly, Hawke then asked, "She was a Grey Warden with you, then?"

His throat tightened a bit. Anders did not wish to outright lie, especially not to Hawke, not when there was hope that there could be a friendship – for both he and Adela – with Hawke and his companions. But Adela's secret had to be kept. Shrugging he responded, "Adela is no Grey Warden." He felt a little tingle in the back of his head, knowing that while Justice did not approve of a lie – even a half-truth such as this – the spirit approved of protecting their former Commander. "You know," Anders remarked, tilting his own head to try and keep more questions at bay, "you remind me of a friend I had. Got into all kinds of trouble. Dragged me along, too. Never a dull moment." He grinned. "Was honest and true, too."

Smirking, Hawke settled back on his heel. "You get that from knowing me one day, eh?"

Shrugging, Anders replied, "Just a talent." He lifted his head slightly, watching as Adela turned from the others and walked to where the pair of mages stood. She gave Hawke a slight nod of her head before turning her attention to Anders.

"It may be best to leave the clinic for the evening, Anders," she replied in her softly accented voice. Hawke smiled at that, having met another Fereldan – well, two Fereldans - that he honestly liked and hoped to spend more time with.

"We should be going as well," he said to the elf, giving her a bright, flirtatious smile. "Been a long day."

Offering her own bright smile, Adela nodded. "And evening."

With that, and a final nod to Anders, Garrett Hawke left the pair and strode toward his companions. Carver raised a hand in farewell to the elven archer before turning to follow his brother from the clinic and out of Dark Town.

Watching as the trio left, Adela turned back to Anders. "I see that he took the news well," she replied before turning away to begin tidying up the clinic. Anders watched the tightness of her shoulders, the way she picked up the various scattered herbs and bandages, balling them haphazardly instead of rolling them neatly for future use.

"You're angry," he said as he moved to the elf's side, his larger hand taking both of her tiny hands and holding her in place. Anger and frustration flared in her eyes as she looked up.

"That was foolhardy."

"Had we gone alone, Adela…"

"I don't mean the overall mission to save Karl," she snapped, jerking her hands free. "Can't…" She sighed, obviously seeking the words, trying to rein in her anger and disappointment, "Can't you explain to Justice that such an overreaction could well get us all killed? Perhaps get innocents harmed? Reveal what you are and make it far worse should the Templars ever catch you?"

Sighing, Anders rubbed his fingers across his eyes. "I know that it must have been frightening to see us that way…"

"Frightening?" Adela was angry and she tossed the items in her hands down. "I suppose you could say that. To see two of my dearest friends…" her voice caught, and she lowered her head. "Anders, do you have any idea what it would do to me to lose you?" She raised her head, "To lose either of you? Both of you? It already feels as though Justice is gone…"

Hushing her, Anders stepped forward, pulling her into a tight embrace, tipping his chin to her hair, allowing Justice to feel this connection. "Shush now," he kissed the top of her head, "Justice is here. I'm here. We're together and we will always be here."

"I am feeling a little selfish," she raised her head, blue eyes fixed upon the hazel-browns of her friend. "But I could not bear it, Anders. Please, both of you, take more care and caution."

Smiling down at her, Anders nodded his head. "I promise, Adela. We will."


End file.
